comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Immortal Iron Fist
The Immortal Iron Fist is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Immortal Iron Fist #18: 27 Aug 2008 Current Issue :The Immortal Iron Fist: Orson Randall and the Death Queen of California: 24 Sep 2008 Next Issue :The Immortal Iron Fist #19: 29 Oct 2008 Status Monthly on-going series. Characters Main Characters * Daniel "Danny" Rand/Iron Fist - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Immortal Iron Fist: Orson Randall and the Death Queen of California This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The Immortal Iron Fist #18 The Immortal Iron Fist: The Origin of Danny Rand Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Immortal Iron Fist, vol. 1: The Last Iron Fist Story' - Collects #1-6. "Many years ago, in the mystical city of Kun’ Lun, young Danny Rand stared at a suit behind glass — the garb of the 'Immortal Iron Fist' — and knew that he was destined to wear it. But where did this costume come from? Why did it wait for Danny all those years like a shadow of his future? The answer to those questions will stun both him and his readers, as Danny Rand leaps from the pages of his breakout appearance in Daredevil to his own history-spanning kung-fu epic that will shatter every perception of what it means to be the Immortal Iron Fist!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128549 *'The Immortal Iron Fist, vol. 2: The Seven Capital Cities of Heaven' - Collects #8-14 plus Annual #1. "Once a generation, the Seven Capital Cities of Heaven align on a plane far beyond the ken of mortal men. It is here that these cities send their Immortal Warriors to compete against one another in a combat tournament to end all tournaments, and it is here that Daniel Rand was spirited to in his darkest hour. Generations of mystical war traditions await their chance to prove they have the greatest kung fu — to the Immortal Iron Fist! Plus: The Book of Iron Fist, written on parchment made from the dragon scales of Shou-Lao the Undying, tells the life stories and kung-fu secrets of every man and woman ever to hold the mantle of the Immortal Iron Fist — except two. One, Danny Rand, the current Iron Fist and the possessor of this most remarkable book. The other was Orson Randall, the Golden Age Iron Fist, and he died as he lived: trying to outrun the Iron Fist legacy. And if Danny hopes to escape a similar fate, he'll have to track down Orson's long-lost story and learn the mysteries within before it's too late." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129928 *'The Immortal Iron Fist, vol. 3: The Book of the Iron Fist' - Collects #7, 15-16, Orson Randall and the Green Mist of Death and The Origin of Danny Rand. "There have been sixty-six men and women to carry the mantle of The Immortal Iron Fist throughout the ages — men and women of great courage, valor, skill and sacrifice. Sixty-six men and women have stood between man and the unstoppable forces of evil, will to give all they have to hold back the hordes. This is the story of four of them — Wu Ao-Shi, the Pirate Queen of Pinghai Bay; Bei Bang-Wen, power-mad Iron Fist of the year 1860; Orson Randall, the Golden Age Iron Fist; and Danny Rand, the Iron Fist of today." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129936 - (forthcoming, October 2008) Trade Paperbacks *'Immortal Iron Fist, vol. 1: The Last Iron Fist Story' - Collects #1-6. "Many years ago, in the mystical city of Kun’ Lun, young Danny Rand stared at a suit behind glass — the garb of the 'Immortal Iron Fist' — and knew that he was destined to wear it. But where did this costume come from? Why did it wait for Danny all those years like a shadow of his future? The answer to those questions will stun both him and his readers, as Danny Rand leaps from the pages of his breakout appearance in Daredevil to his own history-spanning kung-fu epic that will shatter every perception of what it means to be the Immortal Iron Fist!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124896 *'The Immortal Iron Fist, vol. 2: The Seven Capital Cities of Heaven' - Collects #8-14 plus Annual #1. "A battle for eternity rages in the heart of Heaven! While his business partner and friend is held hostage by a Hydra-affiliated megalomaniac, Danny Rand has been ushered to the fabled city of K'un-Lun to fight in a tournament against the Immortal Weapons of the Seven Capital Cities of Heaven. It is a round of games that occurs every 88 years as the different cities connect together on the same mystical plane. At stake is the life of his friend, the legacy of his father and mentor, and the future of K'un-Lun. And despite the awesome new powers and knowledge granted to him by the mysterious Orson Randall, will Daniel Rand be ready when the tournament calls his name?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125353 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Ed Brubaker & Matt Fraction. Penciller/Covers: David Aja Publishing History First published in 2006. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :The Immortal Iron Fist Vol. 3: The Book of the Iron Fist Premiere HC: 08 Oct 2008 :The Immortal Iron Fist #19: 29 Oct 2008 :The Immortal Iron Fist #20: 26 Nov 2008 :The Immortal Iron Fist #21: 24 Dec 2008 News & Features * 15 Sep 2008 - Swierczynski on comiXology podcast * 04 Aug 2008 - Swierczynski Talks "The Mortal Iron Fist" * 09 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080709-IronFistDS.html Readying Iron Fist with Writer Duane Swierczynski] * 20 Jun 2008 - Word Balloon: Ed Brubaker & Matt Fraction - X-Men and More (audio) * 07 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicsbulletin.com/features/120758404690219.htm Immortal Iron Fist: Ed Brubaker, Matt Fraction and Duane Swierczynski] * 07 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=15878 New Fists of Fury: Swierczynski Talks Iron Fist] * 29 Jan 2008 - Behind the Page: Ed Brubaker, II * 02 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12265 Stairway to Heaven: Fraction Talks The Immortal Iron Fist] * 26 Apr 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10401 The Deadly Hands & Bullets of Kung-Fu? Fraction Talks The Immortal Iron Fist] * 01 Mar 2007 - Brubaker-Fraction Exchange Fists * 14 Feb 2007 - Matt Fraction: Funerals, Punisher & Iron Fist * 08 Feb 2007 - Matt Fraction: Far-From-Predictable Writer * 16 Nov 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8924 Iron Drawing Hand: Aja talks The Immortal Iron Fist] * 10 Aug 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8118 Fists of Legend: Fraction Talks The Immortal Iron Fist] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Iron Fist Immortal Iron Fist, The Immortal Iron Fist, The